Criados Pelo Mal
by Beatriz Portella
Summary: Prometi a mim mesmo que jamais permitiria que a machucassem novamente, mas tem momentos em que isso não é possível, o que torna ainda mais difícil, para mim. - "Mais um sonho ruim?" "Eu o vejo morrer todas às vezes" "apenas durma mais um pouco, logo vai passar" "Harry, já faz quatro anos, já devia ter passado" "Apenas durma"
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO

Já era a segunda vez só essa semana em que acordava assim, com o som da porta de seu quarto fechando suavemente, o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama indicava que logo iria amanhecer. Então tão silenciosa, como havia aprendido a ser aproximou-se de minha cama seus cabelos negros todos esparramados, seus olhos esmeralda indicavam o medo mais uma vez. Deitou-se ao meu lado e vejo em seus olhos o que havia acontecido, então pergunto mesmo já sabendo a resposta

\- Eais um sonho ruim?

\- Eu o vejo morrer todas às vezes

\- Apenas durma mais um pouco, logo vai passar

\- Já faz quatro anos, já devia ter passado"

\- Apenas durma

Claro que ela não dormiu, acariciei seus cabelos tentando acamá-la. Minha irmã gêmea, Alexia, normalmente tão alegre e brincalhona vem sofrendo a quatro anos com esses pesadelos, não a culpo, eu mesmo tenho meus demônios para enfrentar, o que me acalma é saber que ela não lembra nem um pouco da nossa desastrosa infância com nossos pais biológicos. "Harry" a ouço me chamar então saio do meu devaneio.

"O que é?"

"O que acha que papai vai passar como missão para nós amanhã, ou melhor, daqui a pouco?"

"Não faço a menor ideia, só acho que ele não devia envolver você nisso"

"Tão protetor" escuto sua risada, e fico enfurecido em como ela brinca com a sua segurança. "Não importa" ela diz "Hora de levantar"

Olho pela janela e vejo os primeiros raios de sol entrar, escuto Alexia sair pela porta, então me levanto para me preparar para o dia que estava começando.


	2. INVASÃO

Nunca foi fácil, aceitar que minha irmãzinha estava crescendo, apesar de ser minha irmã gêmea, sempre tive esse extinto protetor com ela, o que as vezes (quase sempre) faz ela se irrita comigo. A culpa não é minha quase a perdi duas vezes, só isso, já torna insuportável aceitar que meu pai, Lord Voldemort, estava decidido a manda-la para um lugar cheio de Aurores, claro que eu iria junto, mas isso não significa que a queria perto daquelas pessoas novamente, ainda levando em conta que meu pai... como posso dizer... não tenta ser realmente um pai para minha irmã, ele sempre diz que "ela é apenas o plano B", e tenho medo do que isso possa significar, e chegue o momento em que eu tenha de escolher entre os dois, mesmo que minha escolha já esteja feita. É difícil aceitar que ele a trata diferente, mais difícil ainda, é aceitar que ele não se importa que ela estivesse viva ou morta. Apesar de saber que a minha irmã extremamente curiosa, não se mantém quieta.

\- Desfaça essa tromba enorme que está na sua cara – meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela pessoa que cada vez mais me traz preocupações – você sabe que estresse demais causa rugas, e não queremos isso para você, não é? - E ela ainda ri da minha cara, dá para acreditar?

\- Você sabe que o que nós vamos fazer é roubada, não é?

\- Qual é irmão, só porque papai me odeia não significa que vai deixar você lá para ser pego – não sei por que ela sempre faz isso, não se preocupar com a própria segurança, as vezes vejo o olhar dela ficar fora de foco quando ela solta esse tipo de frase.

\- E você sabe que o que ele mais quer é dar um jeito de tirar você do caminho dele, ainda mais que você sempre deixa claro que é contra os ideais dele - Do que adianta eu ficar todo preocupado se tudo o que ela faz e soltar uma alta gargalha, as vezes acho que essa garota não bate bem da cabeça. O Lorde das Trevas está a fim de colocar a cabeça dela a prêmio e ela apenas ri, e isso me irrita – fale comigo - então ela para de rir e me encara seria, e então enxergo nos seus olhos o medo que, tenta não me mostrar todas as vezes que conversamos sobre nosso pai.

\- Não faça isso Harry, você sempre quer conversar comigo sobre ele, mas evita sempre falar sobre o que eu e você sabemos, sabe que nenhum pai deveria obrigar seu filho a matar por ele, você sabe que essa crueldade rompe a alma – quando ela fala isso seus olhos se fecham para que eu não veja seu claro desespero, mas eu o escuto na sua voz enquanto ela tenta tirar de sua mente as lembranças – ele obrigou eu, e você a matar quando ainda éramos meras crianças inocentes, e não me importo se eram traidores ou não, você sabe que ele mata inocentes por muito menos.

\- Eu sei disso droga. mas também sei que ele nos abrigou em sua casa quando nossa própria família nos rejeitou, você pode não lembrar, mas eu lembro do que é passar fome e frio.

\- Não importa o que eu lembro, mas importa o que eu acredito, nos vemos depois, não se atrase.

E assim ela se foi, me deixando sozinho novamente com os meus pensamentos, era sempre assim, sempre brigamos sobre o que o Lorde das trevas queria no final disso tudo, Alexia achava os ideais dele sujos demais para que simplesmente aceitássemos por gratidão, e eu sempre evitei pensar sobre isso, até porque, minhas únicas vítimas eram comensais da morte, traidores, o que me leva novamente a missão que terei que cumprir hoje, e essa missão será a primeira em que minha irmã ira junto.

Levando em conta que ainda somos menores de idade e nem se quer chegamos perto de Hogwarts, somos muito bons, melhor que a média eu diria, até porque temos conhecimentos avançados sobre a magia das trevas. Mas ainda sim a missão era arriscada. Entrar no ministério da magia ir até o tribunal (nível 10) e eliminar um dos traidores que estava prestes a dar nomes de espiões dentro do ministério, e depois sair de lá, simples assim, o que poderia dar errado.

Eram exatamente 18h00min quando adentramos o ministério como visitantes, entregamos varinhas de outro bruxo, provavelmente morto agora, e seguimos em frente, não era necessário nos escondermos, nenhuma daquelas pessoas sabiam quem éramos, e ninguém pareceu notar dois jovens no mínimo suspeitos, estavam tão concentrados em seus afazeres, ou tão ansiosos para finalmente chegar em casa que nos tornamos invisíveis.

\- Faça o que eu disser entendeu? sem improvisos, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer e sair daqui sem sermos notados – falei para minha irmã que caminhava ao meu lado

\- Você quem é o rei do improviso aqui. Essa é apenas minha primeira missão – fala em tom de deboche, claramente irritada pela conversa de mais cedo.

Não a respondo apenas sigo as instruções que recebemos de nosso pai, seguimos em direção como se focemos para o departamento de mistérios, então quando chegamos próximo a porta pegamos uma escada ao seu lado, no final da mesma encontramos um corredor longo feito de pedras negras e iluminado por tochas, há várias pessoas perto de uma porta no final do corredor, então nos misturamos a eles até entrarmos em uma sala semelhante ao corredor, porém esta possuí bancos nas suas laterais, tomamos nosso lugar atrás de alguns bruxos, que com a altura conseguiam nos esconder sem que pudéssemos chamar atenção, e ainda um deles serviria de ajuda em nosso plano. Aguardamos até que nosso traidor fosse chamado, então um bruxo de aparência velha inicia o julgamento.

\- Estamos aqui para o julgamento de Thorfinn Rowle, peço que tragam o réu – então entra pela porta, cercado por aurores e algemado, um homem enorme e loiro, e claramente cansado já que carrega olheiras bem aparente.

Assim que a portas é fechada a suas costas, olho para minha irmã que estupora um dos aurores, então faço meu primeiro movimento, pego um dos bruxos sentados à nossa frente prendendo-o com o braço no pescoço e coloco a ponta da minha varinha em sua têmpora, nesse momento já tenho a atenção de todos os presentes, com varinhas em mão.

\- O Lorde das Trevas manda sudações –diz minha irmã – não viemos até aqui para assassinar o ministro, infelizmente – ela solta uma pequena risada de deboche, mas sou eu quem prossigo:

\- Como minha irmã disse não teremos a audácia de matar qualquer um dos presentes aqui, isso é claro, se todos cooperarem – um dos aurores, com cabelos negros até os ombros, me olhava como se eu fosse uma assombração, o que para mim é um pouco estranho já que essa é a primeira vez que fico tão próximo a aurores, com exceção é claro de quando era criança.

\- O que querem? soltar seu amiguinho aqui? – quem pergunta é um dos aurores, batendo nos ombros de Rowle, que nos olha assombrado, ele sabe o que está por vim, pode nunca ter visto sombra minha, mas conhece as histórias.

\- O que queremos é bem simples primeiro eu quero que você e seus amigos fiquem naquele canto bem longe de nós – Alexia fala apontando a varinha, os homens não se moveram, então ela voltou a falar – e segundo... – ela faz uma pausa bem dramática, na minha opinião, enquanto aponta a varinha para o comensal, dando um daqueles sorrisos meigos que ela dá antes de aprontar - Avada Kedavra.

Um lampejo verde sai de sua varinha atingindo no peito de Rowle que dá alguns passos para trás antes de cair no chão, ele nem viu o feitiço chegando, ninguém esperava pela rapidez dela, nenhum barulho é emitido no segundo seguinte, o silencio é tanto que se uma pena caísse no chão poderia ser ouvido por todos, a primeira a se mover é Alexia apontando a varinha para os aurores, então começo a andar com o meu refém em sua direção, sem perder de vista os aurores.

\- Acho que vocês não ouviram o que eu disse, eu quero vocês naquele canto, agora – Alexia volta a repetir, e dessa vez eles fazem o que ela diz, tendo maior consciência do risco que estão correndo.

\- Vamos sair dessa sala bem devagar e se algum de vocês mexerem um musculo, vão receber o mesmo que o nosso amiguinho ali, só que o primeiro a morrer vai ser meu novo aqui – falo saindo da sala ainda com a varinha apontada para o bruxo que arrasto comigo, Alexia da alguns passos para trás puxando a porta e a trancando com magia para atrasa-los, então o sorriso irônico em seus lábios desaparecem e eu vejo o peso de matar aquele homem cair sobre seus ombros – império – digo o feitiço para impedir o bruxo de fazer algo que vai mata-lo, e então puxo minha irmã pela mão e começo correr pelo corredor.

Fazemos o mesmo caminho de quando chegamos, porém quando chegamos ao átrio, a nossa frente está nada menos doo que o próprio demônio, James Charlus Potter que derruba as pastas que segura, Alexia para com seus olhos arregalados devido a sua presença, não esperávamos encontra-lo, escuto os aurores presentes no tribunal aproximando-se de nós, não tenho tempo para me desesperar, os portões de acesso a área de aparatação estão se fechando, apenas tenho tempo de puxar minha irmã pela mão, deslizar por baixo do portão e aparatar.

Sinto que a minha cabeça vai estourar com o zumbido nos meus ouvidos, devido à queda, olho para o lado e vejo a minha irmã deitada olhando para cima sem expressar reação alguma, apenas sei que está viva por conta do som leve de sua respiração. Depois do alivio de vela viva a raiva começa a se apoderar de mim.

\- O que foi aquilo lá trás – pergunto para ela me sentando e tentando controlar toda a minha irritação, ela apenas fica em silencio – O QUE FOI AQUILO, LA ATRAS. NOS QUASE MORREMOS PORQUE VOÇE CONGELOU.

Ela olha para mim e vejo seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, o desespero presente em seu olhar derruba qualquer chance que eu tenha de dar uma dura nela, eu me abaixo e a puxo para que fique sentada e a abraço. Ela chora por um bom tempo sinto minha camiseta toda encharcada. Sempre odiei o fato dos Potters me negarem como filho, mas odeio mais ainda o fato de eles negarem a minha irmã qualquer tipo de vida, ela claramente não serve para o que está sendo obriga a fazer apesar de se esforçar o máximo, ela é brilhante mas, mesmo que nunca me diga, sei que ela gostaria de ter uma vida tranquila, eles fizeram com que fosse impossível para ela viver a vida que deseja, porque ela não pode seguir nenhum caminho sem ser perseguida por Aurores ou Comensais.


	3. Capturados

Passou-se uma semana desde o incidente no ministério, apesar do encontro inesperado, a missão foi um sucesso, entramos e saímos. O Lorde das Trevas não ficou muito feliz com o deslize da minha irmã, é ele ficou sabendo, por mais que ela fosse uma ótima oclumente, ele fez todas as barreiras dela cair depois de 6 horas trabalhando nisso. Por causa disso, ela foi mandada para outra missão ontem, não faço ideia do que se trata, tudo o que sei é que ainda não voltou. Estava lendo um livro na biblioteca, ou melhor tentando, quando a porta abre, mas quem entra não é minha irmã e sim Belatriz

\- Ah é você

\- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a pirralha da sua irmã?

\- Não estou sabendo de nada por enquanto, mas já estou ficando preocupado

\- Ela é mais forte do que você pensa

\- Eu sei disso, mas...

\- Mas nada, vamos praticar um pouco

Concordo com a cabeça, e depois a sigo para uma área de treinamento, começando com um lançamento sem fim de azarações, então em um momento de distração, um de seus feitiços acertar meu braço.

\- O que é isso Harry, se deixando ser atingido por um feitiço de tão baixo nível

\- Foi de raspão

\- Ainda assim, você foi atingido

\- Estou preocupado, você sabe Alexia está desaparecida.

\- Assim ...

Seja lá o que ela iria dizer, foi interrompido por Lúcios Malfoy que entrava, seu andar era rápido, e face mostrava claramente problemas.

\- O Lorde das Trevas deseja Velo Harry.

\- O que ele quer?

\- Ele não me informou o assunto

\- Normalmente ele não usa você como garoto de recados, devo presumir que é algo sério?

\- Deve ir logo, ele não gosta de esperar

Saio da sala a passos largos antes que a porta se fechasse, posso ouvir Bela perguntar

\- O que aconteceu? – mas não escuto a resposta de Lúcio, então me apresso pelo corredor. Encontro meu pai em seu escritório, ele está virado janela e parece não estar presente, como se estivesse longe.

\- O que houve? Aconteceu algo com a Alexia?

\- Sente-se

Ele é apenas continua a encarar a paisagem através da janela. Noto que a sua voz foi calma, não quer dizer que o assunto não é grave, ele não se importa com a minha irmã.

\- Sua irmã foi capturada

De repente parecia que o chão havia sumido, minha cabeça se encheu com todas as possíveis cenas do que poderia ter acontecido, até que eu percebi, que estava acontecendo, a missão não era apenas eliminar mais um traidor, encaro o meu pai, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, ele não estava apenas a punindo, ele estava tentando se livrar dela.

\- Porque não tem comensais se preparando agora para atacar o Ministério?

\- Ela não foi levada pelo ministério.

\- Qual era uma missão dela?

\- Não é importante agora

\- Qual era?

\- O fato era…

\- QUAL ERA A MISSÃO DELA? – meu grito ecoa por toda a sala, a raiva me enchendo, não conseguia acreditar, "como ele pode fazer isso com ela", era tudo o que passava pela minha mente.

\- Você está nervoso, mas não esqueça de com quem está falando garoto – a voz dele era calma, mas estava implícito a ameaça na frase, e no olhar que ele me lançou – ela fracassou na missão e ainda foi capturada.

\- Qual foi a missão dela? – supliquei com o olhar para ele me dizer

\- A missão dela era seguir e capturando Alastor Moody e ela foi capturada por ele.

A raiva crescia, e eu sentia o ar ficar pesado em meus pulmões, então tudo explodiu ao meu redor.

24 horas antes - Pov. Alexia

Tudo foi culpa minha, um erro, me deixei levar pelas emoções, mas isso não foi motivo para eu estar aqui. Uma parte minha desejava muito convencer Harry a ir embora, recomeçar em um lugar bem longe da Inglaterra, nós dar a chance de ter uma vida de verdade. Mas a outra parte, a parte que sabe que o Lorde das Trevas esconde muito do seu interesse em relação ao meu irmão e que nunca conseguiríamos fugir sem ter que olhar constantemente por cima do ombro. E é por isso que estou aqui, mas Harry não, sou totalmente descartável, sempre fui.

Estou a horas observando Alastor Moody, e se ele já me notou não fez nada para me deter de segui-lo, tento ser discreta, tomando poção polisuco a cada 1 hora, com cabelo de diferentes pessoas, sou ótima com poções, para falar a verdade sou muito boa em várias coisas. Mas meu tempo está acabando, meu pai me deu apenas 2 dias e um já estava quase no final, é uma missão suicida, apenas tolos enfrentam Moody, parece que eu sou uma delas, o homem é simplesmente chefe do departamento de Aurores, sem chance de alguém como eu conseguir ter sucesso.

Quando ele está atrás do que parece ser uma garagem de veículos Trouxas, essa era a minha chance, se ele aparatar estarei morta, ele se aproxima da entrada da garagem e um home o espera nas sombras não consigo ver o seu rosto, mas da para perceber seus cabelos escuros. Tento me aproximar para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

\- Você tem certeza? - pergunta o homem

\- É claro que tenho - Moody responde

Essa é a minha chance posso eliminar o outro homem e pegar Moody. Eu me preparo para lançar o feitiço, mas quando vou lançar o feitiço já estou com uma varinha apontada as minhas costas, "droga me descuidei", eles já sabiam da minha presença.

\- Ei Moody olha só o que encontrei aqui - Ele aperta a minha cintura me tirando do meu esconderijo. Moody e seu acompanhante me olham - Está ficando velho Moody, parece até que está perdendo o respeito, sendo perseguido por garotinhas

\- E você sabe o que é isso? Respeito?

Falo e puxo a varinha do mangá lanço feitiços nos outros dois, piso no pé e dou uma cotovelada no nariz do meu captor. Olho para os lados e corro para dentro do estacionamento, enquanto eles estão sem reação, mas é inútil, eles se recuperam rapidamente, e vem ao meu encalço lançando feitiços. Consigo sair em vantagem e me esconder atrás de um dos carros mas ouço paços depois de alguns minutos, noto pelo som que eles estavam em maior número dessa vez, solto um sorriso, isso não iria me assustar, só deveria me preocupar com Moody, eu seriamente o respeitava, mais do que até mesmo Dumbledore, ele sempre capturou ou matou o maior número dos seguidores de meu pai nas batalhas.

O som dos paços se aproximam do meu esconderijo e me preparo para ataca-los, o meu feitiço de estuporar derruba um, o outro se aproxima por trás e lança um feitiço, eu abaixo e o estuporo também, sou desarmada de surpresa, depois puxo minha adaga e quando um deles tenta segurar meu pulso, acerto o seu braço com a adaga, uma vez que o sangue se espalhe, memorias vem pela minha mente e eu o afasto, puxo minha varinha extra enquanto bato cabeça do Auror com força em uma parede próxima. Mas quando eu vou sair sou surpreendida por Moody, que amarra minhas mãos e pernas me impedindo de fugir nesse momento a poção polisuco perde seu efeito e escuto o choque dos presentes, eles lembram do meu pequeno show no ministério.

Agora- Pov. Harry

\- Já chega - fala Bela enquanto me arrasta pelo corredor - você está maluco, atacar o Lorde das Trevas dessa maneira.

\- Nos devíamos estar lá fora procurando por ela

\- Droga Harry, ela foi levada para a Ordem, não pelo ministério, deve agir com calma, você está procurando por mais problemas

Ela me tranca em meu quarto e coloca dois comensais do lado de fora, não importa, eu estou indo para a minha irmã, pulo de uma janela tenho que ser rápido, logo é a próxima ronda no pátio.

Vou para perto do ministério coloco minha máscara prateada enquanto observo era estranho as ruas estavam desertas, então de repente membros da ordem me rodeiam, eles estavam esperando por mim, o que significa que eles reconheceram a minha irmã. Mudanças de planos, apenas seguirei o jogo deles, até encontrar Alexia, apenas erguo as mãos para cima.

Um homem que reconheci como Sirius Black se aproximou, prendeu minhas mãos e tirando minha varinha, mas quando se aproximou para puxar a máscara, recuou para trás, me afastando ... não houve tempo para pensar Black já tinha puxado a máscara.

A face do homem aparentou calma mais sutilmente dava para ver o medo do que tudo aquilo podia significar então ele sussurra – James - a pessoa em questão apareceu a minha frente, e seus olhos me encararam mas não soube reconhecer que tipo de emoção eles transmitiam.

\- Vamos leva-lo daqui - alguém diz, mas ninguém se move -Agora

Então como em câmera lenta Potter segura meu braço e aparata, eles aparecem em um corredor escuro, ouve outras pessoas aparecendo sem que se ao mesmo tempo enquanto subíamos a escada, eles me colocam sentado em uma cama em um dos quartos, Potter senta a minha frente, Moody e Black ficam ao lado, Black parecendo muito mais abalado, então noto o seu nariz.

\- Belo nariz Black

\- Então é por causa da garota que estava no ministério? – Moody pergunta ignorando a provocação anterior direcionada ao seu companheiro.

\- Onde ela está? – seu olhar está fixo ao do seu progenitor.

\- Vamos deixa-lo um pouco o resto da ordem já deve estar reunido a esse momento.

\- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso - falou Harry virando para Moody - ela já sabe que estou aqui.

Ele não fala mais nada Moody troca olhares com os outros dois, James olha para o filho que não está em nenhum momento o olhando, mas com o olhar fixo a porta, que é aberta revelando sua irmã o olhando furiosamente.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Harry?, essa é a minha missão.


End file.
